


Mac + Murdoc + Amnesia

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amnesia, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mistaken Identity, On the Run, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if Mac hits his head a bit too hard in the car flip and Murdoc finds him before anyone else does?
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10





	Mac + Murdoc + Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘mistaken identity’ square on my H/C Bingo card

The armored vehicle flips. Murdoc watches it in fascination doing so and is impressed of his own work. It is always good to know that your calculations and planning work out. He hadn´t expected the vehicle to do that, but it did. While he walks towards it, he notices there is no movement, so he just approaches it. He feels… oh let’s call it accomplished, almost giddy. He will get his target and…

He stops when he sees Macgyver and Jack Dalton lying in the car. Mac seems to be regaining consciousness, but Jack looks pretty out of it. The position Mac is in appears strange, he had expected Macgyver to have been wearing a seatbelt. He can see Mac blinking his eyes and then they snap open.

‘What happened?’ Mac groans reaching for his head.

His instincts tell him to leave the scene, but he is just too intrigued, so he kneels next to Macgyver.

‘What do you remember?’

Murdoc can see that Mac is searching his memory, but comes up blank. Oh, this is just too good to be true. There is just a blank stare, no fear or repulsion like he has seen during their previous encounters.

He quickly evaluates the situation and decides to take Macgyver with him. He will never have a chance like this is again to play with the object of his obsession.

‘Stay still, I’m just glad I found you before they could take you away. I will get you out.’

Mac nods, grunting in pain when Murdoc pulls and pushes on the vehicle interior to free him. It takes longer than expected to free Macgyver but the other occupants haven´t moved, they are either unconscious or dead, either way, he doesn´t care.

Macgyver also slips in and out of consciousness and is not really lucid when Murdoc finally is able to free him. He pulls him up, drags him to his car and drives off within the speed limits. No need to attract unwanted attention.

* * *

Matty is fuming. One prisoner dead, two agents down in the medical bay and one MIA with Murdoc on the loose.

‘The trace on the car is a bust. LAPD found the car burning in some back alley. There will be little evidence left.’

‘I want our best techs on this, do you hear me?’

‘Of course.’

‘There were no traffic or other cams in the area. Murdoc planned this very carefully. The trail has gone cold. All we can do is hope Macgyver manages to get away from Murdoc like he did the last time.’

Matty turns around. She knows Riley is right, but that doesn´t mean she likes it.

‘I will be in medical.’ She announces before leaving the war room.

* * *

When Mac wakes, it is sudden, he jumps up, pain piercing through his brain. He lets out a groan and gingerly lays back down.

‘Mac? Oh good, you are awake.’

Mac slowly opens his eyes, trying to focus on the voice. It sounds familiar, but he can´t put a name to it.

‘Mac? How are you feeling?’

‘Everything hurts. What happened?’

‘What do you remember?’

Mac pounders on it, but there is nothing.

‘I can´t remember. Was I in an accident?’

The man faces darkens and he nods. He knows him but can´t remember a name or relationship, but he does have a feeling that he is familiar.

‘Do we know each other?’

The man gives Mac a hurt look.

‘Do we know each other?’ the man huffs, ‘Macgyver your my partner. My name is Murdoc, we work together.’

‘Macgyver? Is that my name?’

‘Yes, Angus Macgyver, but you prefer Mac.’

‘Angus Macgyver? Seriously? What, did my parents hate me or something?’

But he has to admit that it seems to fit. He doesn´t get a strange feeling that tells him the name is off or something. But would he know if it was wrong?

‘You have your ID in your wallet if you don´t believe me.’

That makes sense, even to Mac´s addled brain. His head is killing him and all the thinking only makes it worse, so he squeezes his eyes shut.

‘You took a serious hit to your head, can I check the swelling?’

Mac nods.

Murdoc parts his hair and gently feels around. He hisses when tender spots are touched.

‘You almost definitely have a concussion, explaining the amnesia. Let me get you some Advil and ice to try to reduce the swelling.

Murdoc leaves the room and Mac slowly opens his eyes and studies the space. It is a generic bedroom, nothing that stands out. His instinct says to go and see what is outside the room, but when he moves, the pain in his side flares up. He lifts his shirt and can see some ugly bruising, so probably busted ribs. He takes stock of his body and realizes his right shoulder and knee also hurt. He must have taken some hit.

Murdoc enters the room again with a bottle of water and a box of Advil.

‘Here, maybe they can take the edge of your headache. I want you to take two and they try to rest.’

Mac takes the two pills and cracks the bottle before gulping the pills down. He scoots down again and closes his eyes. He startles when something soft is placed over him. His eyes snap open but Murdoc raises the blanket so Mac can see he doesn´t mean any harm. Mac feels guilty for his reaction to such a friendly gesture, so he gives Murdoc a small smile, before closing his eyes again.

* * *

‘Are you sure you don´t need anything else?’

Mac smiles and shakes his head. He is touched by how good Murdoc takes care of him, even though Murdoc assured him that that is what partners do, what family does, but still.

While he was recuperating he had so many questions. Where was his family? What happened? What did they do for a living? And Murdoc never evaded any answer. He answered them all and then some. When Murdoc had explained that they are mercenaries working for the highest bidder, Mac had been skeptical. Murdoc had just left the room and re-entered with a box of stuff and told Mac to build something from the stuff that was in the box. Mac´s curiosity was immediately drawn to the box. He had overturned it and his heart jumped in joy. He started building and within twenty minutes he had a medium sized bomb.

Murdoc had just smiled and patted his shoulder, ‘Sorry kid, but this is what we do.’

Murdoc was right, who can make a bomb from scratch. He was a bomb maker. When he left the room, Murdoc was waiting for him with a beer.

‘Am I allowed alcohol with my pills?’

‘You didn´t take any, so yeah. It just seemed like a good idea, but it is alright if you don´t want it.’

Mac excepts the bottle, ‘thanks.’

‘So what is next? Do we have a job? I guess we waited long enough that those agents gave up their search or think we left the country.’

‘No, we don´t have a new job at the moment, I first wanted you to fully recuperate, before accepting a new job. Let´s just enjoy the downtime.’

‘Sound good.’

‘Look, I know you don´t do well if you don´t have anything to do, so I got you some stuff to make.’

Murdoc goes out to the family car and carries in a large box. Mac checks the contents and his eyes light up.

‘What do you want me to make?’

‘Just go nuts, you always impress me with what you make, so knock yourself out.’

‘Sounds fun.’

‘You know Macgyver, that is what I like about working with you, how you build something out of another...’

Macgyver looks at Murdoc. He just had a déjà vu. He has heard that sentence before. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember where he heard it before.

‘What´s wrong? Another headache?’

Mac nods.

‘Here, sit down. I will get you your pills.’

No, I´m fine, it will pass. I will just go lay down for a moment.’

Murdoc nods and watches while Mac walks to his bedroom. Is he remembering something? Because then he will have to step up his game or is Mac still suffering from post-concussion syndrome, which is a bitch, he knows from firsthand experience.

A scream pulls him out of his chair and into Mac´s bedroom. The boy is having a nightmare. He can only stare in fascination, this is all too good to be true. He quietly takes a seat on the side of the bed and watches Mac tossing and jerking in the throes of his nightmare. This is better than Netflix.

* * *

Mac is working on his bomb when he sees one of Murdoc´s guns. He weighs it in his hand and dismantles it. Where did he learn how to handle a gun? It makes sense in his line of work, but for some reason it doesn´t feel right, so he puts it back and continues his work. Why does the gun feel wrong, but making a bomb doesn´t?

The door bursts open.

‘Mac, we need to go. Move!’

Mac jumps up and wants to grab the stuff in front of him.

‘No, leave it! Let´s go!’

Murdoc grabs one of the assault rifles from the cupboard and pushes Mac towards the back entrance.

‘Quick to the car.’

The moment Mac leaves the house, voices shout to get down, but adrenaline is flowing and Mac evaluates the setup in a blink of an eye. They can´t get to the car anymore.

‘Follow me!’ he hisses.

He doesn´t see Murdoc´s sinister smile and doesn´t really register the voices calling out to him. They run towards a fence, but Mac is already grabbing stuff laying around and within seconds they are through it. Murdoc lets out a whooping sound, it is clear he is admiring Mac´s quick thinking.

When they reach some parked cars, Mac is already inside one, pulling wires out from underneath the dashboard and reconnecting them. They speed away just before the agents reach them.

* * *

‘Goddamnit! They got away Matty!’

Jack is already sprinting back to their SUV, ready to pursue Mac and Murdoc.

‘Wait Jack. Riley can tract hem, we don´t want to chase them. What happened? How did Murdoc manage to get Mac in the car?’

Jack is fuming but Matty´s question makes him calm down, ‘ he didn’t.’

‘What was that Jack?’

‘Mac wasn´t forced in the car. He ran in front of Murdoc, dove in the car and hotwired it. Mac was behind the wheel.’

‘Jack, I need you guys to come in.’

* * *

‘Care to tell me what happened there? Who were those people?’

‘They were agents Mac, they are hunting us, they were the ones I rescued you from when I pulled you out of that armored prisoner truck.’

Mac nods, ‘that´s probably why their voices were familiar.’

Mac doesn´t see Murdoc’s probing gaze, ‘That would make sense, they were your arresting officers.’

‘So what do we do now?’

‘I think we should leave the country, take some vacation.’

Mac thinks about it. Vacation sounds nice. He still has some post-concussion headaches and it would be nice to be able to relax somewhere warm.

‘How about Europe? I always wanted to see Rome.’

Murdoc chuckles.

‘What?’

‘You have been to Rome. But sure, if you like to go, let´s go.’

‘I don´t have a passport.’

‘That my dear boy is the least of our problems. I will get you one. No biggie.’

* * *

As promised Murdoc arranged a passport for Mac and they make their way to a private airport where they will take a flight to one of the ABC islands before taking a flight to Europe.

They have just left the car and entered the main airport hall, when several TAC-teams deploy and people are shouting to get down. They need to get out. Mac still looking for a way out is pulled forward by Murdoc, who makes a sprint for it. Pain explodes through his shoulder blade when a bullet fractures it. He goes down hard. His vision is narrowing but he can see TAC members taking Murdoc down and he realizes they are caught.

‘Mac! Mac!’

One of the agents kneels down next to him and puts pressure on his shoulder, while calling out for medics. It is all too much and Mac lets himself be pulled into unconsciousness.

He wakes crying out when he is lifted onto a gurney, but it is all a blur of noises, voices and light. His vision wavers in and out of focus. There are hands on him, voices talking, but he is not sure if they are talking to him and he doesn´t really care anyway. He’s caught. The pain is already stabilizing now that he is lying flat again. A pinch in his hand and everything goes fuzzy and soft.

* * *

He wakes to an annoying beeping, but does his best to stay still. He can hear his heartbeat giving him away, but he doesn´t open his eyes.

‘Mac?’

He still doesn´t move. He tries to assess the situation by listening to his environment. What happened? He thinks about it, he is clearly in a hospital. The heart monitor and antiseptic smell a dead giveaway. So he must have been in an accident or something. He must have frowned or made some sign of life, because the voice is back and this time it takes his hand. The voice seems familiar, but he can´t place it.

‘Mister Macgyver? Can you open your eyes? I can tell you are awake.’

There is no use pretending so he slowly opens his eyes, squeezing them shut against the light.

‘Sorry,’ the voice says.

The light is dimmed and Mac gives it a second try. There is a nurse standing next to him.

‘Good to see you awake Mister Macgyver, how…’

‘Mac.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Call me Mac.’

‘OK Mac, you were brought in with a gunshot wound to your shoulder blade. You had surgery to stabilize the fracture. The attending will make rounds tomorrow morning, and if you have any questions, he will be happy to explain them to you. Now, how is your pain? Zero being no pain and ten the worst pain you ever experienced?’

Mac thinks about it, ‘a six?’ he croaks.

The nurse holds a cup with a straw and Mac gratefully drinks.

‘I think you should add two points to that prediction. Mac is known to downplay his injuries.’ A familiar male voice chips in.

The nurse smiles, ‘is this true? You do realize that pain is counterproductive in your recovery. So, is he right?’

Mac grimaces but eventually nods.

‘OK, I am going to up your pain medication. It may make you feel a bit woozy, but you should sleep anyway, since it is one in the morning.’

The nurse injects something in his IV and it doesn´t take long before he starting to feel like his eye lids are being weighted down and lets himself be pulled under. The last thing he hears is the man saying he is safe. T is a strange remark coming from his arresting officer.

* * *

He wakes because of the hustle and bustle of a waking hospital. Patients are awakened for breakfast and meds and doctors are already making rounds. He blinks open his eyes and moves when someone talks to him. Pain shouts through him.

‘I´m sorry Mac. I didn´t mean to startle you. How are you feeling?’

He opens his eyes again and stares in a man´s face, he recognizes him, he was one of the agents at the airport. He doesn´t say anything, he is still not completely sure of his memories, but one thing he is sure of is, you don´t talk willingly to the police. You keep your mouth shut.

‘How are you feeling Mac?’

What kind of stupid question is that? He was shot by them.

‘How do you think I feel?’ he sneers.

His tone of voice must have surprised the agent, he can see it in his expression.

‘Do you want me to call you a nurse?’

They are both saved from further conversation, when a nurse enters with breakfast. She puts it down on the table in the room, readjusts his bed in height and unfolds the side tray next to his bed, before putting the tray on it.

‘Coffee or tea, sweetie?’

‘Coffee please.’

She pours him a cup and leaves the room. Mac stares at the agent.

‘Are you going to watch how I eat?’

‘Yeah, what else?’

‘Suit yourself.’

Mac is more hungry than he cares to admit so he eats everything on the tray, which isn´t that much, but it is better than nothing.

‘Did they make you my personal watch dog? I am surprised you didn´t just cuff me to the bed.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Did you volunteer to sit here or were you ordered to do so.’

‘Mac, do you know who I am?’

‘You’re clearly an agent, why?’

The man is clearly studying him.

‘No, that is not what I meant, what is my name?

What kind of odd question is that? Of course he doesn´t know the man´s name. It´s not that he is wearing an uniform with a name tag.

‘Why would I know your name?’

Then the man smiles like he has heard a good joke.

‘OK kid, nice try, you almost had me going there. Man you will be the death of me one day, you know that, don´t you?’

How does this guy think he knows him? Why does he pretends to know him? Or maybe he has arrested him before? Maybe this is one of those agents who take every case personally and think they can reform criminals. He looks back up to the man, but the smile dies when he sees Mac isn´t laughing and only looks at him in greater confusion.

‘I think you have me mistaken with somebody else.’

Without saying anything, the man pushes the nurse call button. He gets up and walks towards the door where he meets the nurse.

* * *

‘What do you mean, he has amnesia? How come he doesn´t remember who he is? And more important, how do we get it back? Whack him over the head again?’

The neurologist explains that is not that simple, it will take time and healing. And there are no guarantees. Mac will fully recuperate or not ever get his memories back. They will just have to wait and see. The problem is where Mac is going to recuperate. They can’t stay with him if he doesn´t know them, but he can’t be on his own. So in the end, Mac is transferred to a care facility for agents where they can monitor his injuries better and give him therapy without jeopardizing mission knowledge. They are going to take care of him, even if he doesn´t remember them.


End file.
